Scott y Malia la manada de alfas
by panchodor
Summary: Scott es parte de la manada de alfas desde los 12 junto con Malia que es encontrada por Ennis después del accidente en que su padre Peter (no es un hale, Rex es el hermano de Talía madre de Derek) la madre de Malia era una alfa coyote que Peter muere dejándola moribunda y Malia la mata Cora era el alfa después del incendio y tenía una conexión con el nemeton. En parte Scott x Malia
1. Chapter 1

En la carretera cerca del bosque hubo un accidente, murieron varias personas entre ellas Melissa McCall y unos sobrevivientes Scott McCall cerca del accidente estaban Deucalion kali y Ennis.

Deucalion siente una energía extraña de donde está el accidente y ve al niño kali tráeme un alfa moribundo el solitario que estuvo involucrado en delitos.

(Kali) por que

(Deucalion) un niño que había en el accidente tiene talento será muy fuerte lo quiero en mi manada y tiene que ser un alfa.

(Kali) lo hare

(Deucalion) Ennis averigua todo sobre el accidente quiero al niño lo morderé.

(Ennis) está bien (unas horas más tarde) Deucalion el niño está en un orfanatorio no tiene más familia su padre murió en su trabajo.

(Deucalion) muy bien iremos por él.

Ya en el orfanatorio

Hola señorita me gustaría adoptar al niño del accidente de hace poco aquí mi amigo me ayudar yo que estoy ciego quiero darle hogar a un nicho que ha pasado por tragedia como yo que perdí la vista.

(Trabajadora) si señor

 **UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE YA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO**

(Deucalion) chico bienvenido no te acostumbres nos iremos pronto

(Scott) siente algo raro y voltea y ve a deucalion tiene ojos rojos, dientes largo en un momento siente dolor por que deucalion lo mordió en el hombro y siente un dolor y se siente mareado de repente siente algo en los ojos, que le crecen los dientes y las uñas que se ven como unas garras que le recuerdan a los de un lobo que vio en una imagen

(Deucalion) chico te estas volviendo en un hombre lobo

(Scott) eso existe, dice mareado

(Deucalion) como explicas esto chico

Suena el celular de deucalion contesta es kali, (Kali) estoy llegando, perfecto.

Kali entra con una mujer en los brazos que la tira frente Scott

(Scott) que es esto porque (dice asustado)

(Deucalion) tienes que matarlo Scott este tipo a hecho cosas malas ha matado y estuvo involucrado en malas cosas mataría sin dudar te mataría, deucalion con los ojos rojos con voz de alfa mátalo, Scott trata de resistirse pero su lobo lasta y lo mata sus ojos pasan de amarillo brillante a rojo intenso y se desmaya.

(Deucalion) kali, Ennis limpia todo esto le mostrare al chico lo cruel del mundo para que se haga fuerte con mis garras.

Deucalion entierra sus garras en Scott y le muestra lo que le paso a él, porque está ciego y lo que sintió cuando su beta lo ataco. Scott se le oscurece algo el corazón pero todavía queda algo que lo hará crecer a un verdadero alfa, Scott será un alfa que tomara como último recurso y en el momento salvar a su manada matar.

A la noche siguiente antes de irse del pueblo entra Ennis con una niña todo mundo siente que la niña es un alfa kali estaba con Scott abrazándolo que decide protegerlo y ser como una madre(y futuramente con malia) deucalion que estaba sentado le pregunta quien es Ennis les dice que cuando estaba corriendo en el bosque escucho un rugido y vio a una niña con los ojos rojos transformándose en lobo y a dos cuerpos se notaba que estaban peleado va donde estaba y se dio cuenta que habían pelado y que busco a la niña y de un rugido la transformo de nuevo a niña y ella le conto y que la trajo como un alfa se puede unir a la manada él les dice que su padre(Peter) la estaba alejando de la madre(loba del desierto) que la quería matar ella los encuentra y sus padres pelean Peter muere pero la deja en un estado moribundo malia de la rabia la mata volviéndose alfa deucalion acepta y le dice que él es el líder de la manada, kali va donde malia y la abraza deucalion dice que necesita un amigo le pide a Scott que la lleve y que organice todo para mañana que se irán del pueblo.

En la habitación malia se pone a llorar todos escuchan kali trata de ir pero deucalion la detiene y le dice escuchemos lo que diga Scott, ya que deucalion tenía el deseo de ver que podría a ser al que sintió que tenía talento kali de mala gana acepta.

(Scott) la abraza y le dice que se calmara que estaría con ella, malia llora y sus ojos brillan intensamente mi papa muria y mate a mi madre estos ojos son malos, odiosos Scott la suelta y la mira con ojos rojos que brillan intensamente y le dice, tu papa te protegió y tu mama quiso matarte tus ojos son como los míos ¿son horribles y odiosos? (malia) no, Scott le dice que son iguales a los de ella, ella lo abraza los dos se duermen kali los ve y los deja.

 **UN TIEMPO DESPUES**

Mientras la manada iba pasando por un pueblo se enteraron que 2 omegas tenían la habilidad de fusionarse pero no lo controlaban deucalion decidió enseñarles control si aceptan matar a su manada volverse un alfa y unirse a su manada al recordar como lo s tratan en su actual manada se miran y aceptan después de casi 1 hora ellos se fusionan y acaban con su manada Scott y Malia miran tristes de que esto sea una opción y se van ya por la noche ven a los gemelos entrar al apartamento deucalion sonríe al ver toda su manada con sus ojos de lobo alfa demonio.

 **UNOS AÑOS DESPUES**

Scott y Malia son novios se besan antes de entrenar Scott estaba peleando con los gemelos.

(Scott) (Transformándose) están listos (ve como Ethan, Aiden se fusionan y empieza) Scott se tira los gemelos que lo tratan de esquivar pero fallan Scott los golpea, los gemelos le devuelven el golpe ya acabando la melea Scott corre hacia la fusión ellos tratan de golpearlo pero Scott esquiva y por la izquierda le salta por encima hacia el lado derecho y con mucha fuerza los golpea en la nuca y se separan mientras tanto Malia entrenaba con kali, Malia le daba pelea pero perdió.

(Scott era una poco más fuerte que la fusión de los gemelos y Mali era casi nada la diferencia de fuerza comparado a la fusión de los gemelos).

 **BEACON HILLS**

Rex es el hermano de Talía que en el incendio quedo en un estado de coma por 6 años en su mente fue enloqueciendo el no podía transformarse como su hermana en lobo completo está incompleto para siempre pero mientras está en coma el seguí escuchando y viendo todo a su alrededor su parte animal se apoderaba más de él dándole a su transformación incompleta una forma de fenómeno lobo dándole gran fuerza por su estado mental no tenía el pensamiento de ser alfa olvido lo que era, no mato a Laura ella Cora y Derek se reúnen Stiles estaba en el bosque buscando el cadáver que escucho mencionar en la radio de su padre(es de unos de los involucrados en el incendio) Rex en su forma de lobo lunático lo arrojo Cora lo ve y ella, Laura y Derek se detuvieron el iba a morir y Cora lo muerde con el tiempo Cora y sus hermanos se enteraron de quien era el beta asesino y Rex fue matando a todo el involucrado con el incendio incluso a Kate Cora, Laura y Derek lo matan.

Después de todo lo sucedido con Rex y la mordida de Jackson que algo pasa con el y luego aparecen asesinatos la policía lo investiga Cora siente que la manada debe crecer por consejo de Derek y ella muerde a Isaac, Érica y Boyd

 **MIENTRAS TANTO FUERA DEL PUEBLO**

Deucalion ve la fecha y el año y le dice a Scott sobre lo de su casa y que la puede vender.

Scott le parece bien venderla y que no esté abandonada y le pide a deucalion que lo deje ir a Beacon hills a vender la casa deucalion acepta pero no puede dejar que sepan su identidad que pronto el ira y quiere que él y Mali sean sus piezas secretas Scott acepta pero Malia lo quiere acompañar deucalion acepta con las mismas condiciones que Scott.

Scott y Malia se besan se separan luego decidían en si iban en el carro de Scott o en el de Malia se va en el carro de Scott que kali le regalo en su cumpleaños.

Dirigiéndose a beacon hills Mali le pregunta a Scott que sienta al regresar a beacon hills le responde algo feliz.

 **CONTINUARA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En esta historia en el que Stiles es un hombre lobo esta en la manada de Cora y con voz débil trata de convencer a Cora y su manada de ayudar a Lydia de que puede ser inmune y que no actúen sin pensar esto porque está enamorado de Lydia, la habilidad de Cora no le dejaba saber dónde estaba el Kanima.**

Una muy pequeña parte de Cora le decía que Lydia no era el Kanima pero Derek y Laura la trataban de convencer de actuar antes de que haya más muerte.

 **LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS**

Scott y Malia han llegado a la calle donde antes era su casa cuando está justo en la entrada malia está saliendo del carro y se da cuenta que Scott no ha empezado a bajar

(Malia) por que no te bajas

(Scott) Solo estoy pensando en el pasado y ahora que la venderé. Empieza a bajar Scott y malia cierran las puestas del auto y se acercan Scott hable la puesta él y malia entran ambos empiezan a mirar toda la casa Scott se dirige a la habitación que solía ser la de el entra con su novia malia.

(Scott) Esta solía ser mi habitación. Malia lo ve triste, le toca la cara

(Malia) Todo estará bien Scott tenemos una familia nuestra manada. Lo besa

Saliendo de la casa se suben al auto y van a un lugar de comida en el que estaban Stiles, Lydia, Jackson y Allison. Cora, Isaac, Érica, boyd estaban cerca en el lugar de comidas, Stiles y Allison se sentían nerviosos cuando Stiles se voltea y se sorprende a ver a alguien bajarse de un auto con una chica y se le ve a la mente su anterior mejor amigo Scott McCall.

(Stiles) Oye tu no eres Scott McCall

Scott lo reconoce ahí mismo lo ve. (Scott) si y tú eres Stiles

Si ven Scott y tu amiga vengan y siéntense con nosotros.

Se acercan y se sientan. Soy su novia no su amiga.

(Stiles) no te volví a ver lo siento Scott si no quieres responder está bien ¿qué te paso después de que tu madre murió? Y ¿cómo conseguiste novia?

Scott. Un hombre fue y me adopto pero él se iba del pueblo y tuve que ir me con él y él tenía una hija que es malia nos volvimos hermanastros, nos enamoramos se me confeso y nos volvimos una pareja.

Stiles. Y el señor lo acepto así nada más.

Scott. . . . Al principio no pero lo acepto y nos apoya y que no causemos problemas.

Malia y Scott al momento de acercarse a ellos sintieron que Stiles y Jackson eran hombres lobos pero sentían algo raro en Jackson (Kanima) pero no sabían que pero era algo pequeño y no le pusieron importancia porque con Lydia sentían que era una banshee y sentían un olor profundo de Lydia en Jackson y pensaron que Lydia era una banshee avía dejado algo en el Stiles no sintió que estaba al lado de 2 alfas de la manada que pronto le daría a él y a su manada problemas mientras tanto Cora y su manada pensaban que hacer con el Kanima y que Stiles trataba de convérselos débilmente y que puso a pensar a Cora de que hacer.

 **Luego de haber comido**

Stiles. Scott te quedaras en el pueblo

Scott. No me iré pronto pero volveré un tiempo (dice recordando lo que deucalion le dijo) mientras nuestro padre termine de organizarse en su trabajo en una ciudad que mientras tanto nos podíamos quedar donde quisiéramos.

Todos se despiden

Malia. Que quieres hacer

Scott. Venderé la casa para quitarme un peso de encima luego podríamos correr en nuestras formas por completo animales (les gustaba correr en esas formas) también quiero ver como resuelven eso y si necesitaran ayuda.

Malia. Te ayudare en lo que quieras pero recuerda lo que dijo deucalion.

Scott. No sabrán de nuestra identidad en mi forma de lobo completo y tu coyote completo a un que se dieran cuenta de su estado de alpha.

 _ **Justo cuando Scott se encontró con Stiles ya habían pasado casi todas las cosas con el Kanima.**_

Durante el caos Scott y malia en sus formas por completo animal habían visto todo lo que paso en la comisaria cuando todo termino Scott y malia corrían por el bosque llegando a la cima de una colina ambos se estaban volviendo a su apariencia de humano normal ambos desnudos se besan y se acuestan ….

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Scott y malia cogían una ropa que habían escondido debajo de una roca una noche anterior luego de pedirle a deucalion permitió de estar unos días más deucalion acepta les dice en 3 días deben estar en camino, Scott ya había vendido al estado la casa y con malia se quedaban en una pequeña habitación rentada, se ponen la ropa y se dirigen al auto ya estaban en la noche del segundo día donde todo estaba por terminar.

Scott y Malia seguían a Stiles y a Chris argent que subieron a Jackson en bolsa de cadáver en sus formas animales hasta la ubicación de Derek sin que nadie se diera cuenta entraron al lugar no muy cerca para no arriesgarse a ser encontrados escucharon y vieron casi todo como Gerard caí a en la trampa de Cora y su manada como Lydia atropello al Kanima y Jackson fue salvado volviéndose un verdadero hombre lobo.

Scott y Malia se fueron sin hacer el menor ruido y se alejaron regresando a la colina donde tenían su ropa regresando a sus apariencias humanas teniendo una noche como la anterior….

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Scott y Malia ya habían regresado al pequeño apartamento alquilado a empacar lo poco que tenían y se subieron al carro ya saliendo del pueblo se dirigían dónde estaba el resto de la manada.

Malia. ¿No fue tan malo como pensaste?

Scott. No, estuvo mejor de lo que creí Stiles creció mucho todo lo que ha pasado en estos años mi padre muere en su labor mi madre en el accidente me adopta deucalion me convierte en hombre lobo y en unos minutos ya era un alpha pasar de omega a alpha a los 12 años encontrar a una hermosa chica de mi edad que también se une a la manada con una triste historia que tuve en mis brazos llorando hasta que se quedó dormida tan dulce como ahora.

Aquí Malia sonríe y le da un beso en mejilla.

Malia. Conduce tonto, recuerdo bien esa noche el combate como me volví alpha y como me termine uniendo a la manada encontrando a mi futuro novio como fue esa noche seré sincera te veo más como mi líder que deucalion tienes algo que me hace pensar que eres todo un líder además de ser alpha pero deucalion es el líder y lo respeto, la manada es mi familia, llevamos como pareja años desde 1 semana después de esa noche terminaremos casándonos (dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

.

Scott. Si (dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

 **(Aquí ya inicia el plan de Deucalion con respecto a Cora)**

Antes de dirigirse al pueblo

Deucalion. Scott y malia que fueran por lados contrarios le dijo que se instalaran al lado de los argent que el resto lo haría en el siguiente piso no deben de saber por nada su identidad serán la sorpresa que no esperaran.

Scott. Si

Malia. Si

Luego de esto Scott y malia toman caminos separados para llegar al pueblo donde espera el siguiente miembro de la manada de alphas primero llega deucalion, kali, Ennis, Aiden, Ethan Aquí secuestran a boyd, Érica. Como no había un tercero en la bóveda deucalion le pide a kali que no mate a Érica.

Durante este tiempo Scott y malia mantuvieron cierta distancia de la manada.

Cora, Laura, Jackson y Derek ya salvaron a Érica y a boyd con dificultad porque Ennis distrajo a Derek y a Jackson Ennis los dejo escapar cuando deucalion detrás de el se lo pidió diciendo el juego a empezado.

Deucalion. Aiden, Ethan ustedes se inscribirán en el colegio donde estudian parte de la manada de Cora y alguna persona cercana a ellos obsérvenlos le daré la mima orden a Scott y malia no se comuniquen entre ustedes.

Aiden. Si

Ethan. Si

Deucalion ya le aviso a Scott y malia

 **EN LA ESCUELA**

Malia evita que Scott reaccione por los problemas que Aiden Y Ethan causaban como cuando roban la moto de Aiden, como encerraron a Isaac y a Alison etc.

Aiden y Ethan entran por el frente de la escuela se inscriben y van al salón donde esta Stiles, Cora, Érica, boyd, Isaac y Jackson 30 Minutos después Scott y malia entran tomados de manos a presentarse y disculparse por llegar tarde Stiles se sorprende al verlo y el resto de la manada los recuerdan. Al finalizar la segunda hora Scott y Malia se reúnen con Stiles y sus amigos en la misma cafetería.

Stiles. Que de bueno han hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Scott. Cuando salimos del pueblo hablamos de lo que han pasado en los últimos años.

Malia. Y de lo que puede pasar.

Jackson. Valla que interesante no que tuvo la conversación para que piensen primero en eso.

Scott. De los años que llevamos de novios.

Malia. Y si esto sigue así casarnos (termina de decir y le sonríe a Scott y lo besa).

Todos se quedan en silencio hasta.

Stiles. Y tener niños corriendo por ahí

Scott y Mali sonríen.

Scott. El tiempo lo dirá.

Malia. SI

Ha pasado el tiempo Scott se une al equipo de Lacrosse Scott y Malia tiene una doble cita con Stiles y Allison

 **Casi todo a pasado igual solo que como Scott no estaba con Derek y el resto nunca paso la pelea en el edificio abandonado y nunca hubo alguna conversación en el elevador.**

 **EN EL VIAJE**

Terminaron en un hotel el entrenador regreso con unas llaves repartiéndolas en parejas Scott y malia se sentían raros escucharon voces de personas que estaban por suicidarse y sentían que los estaba afectando Scott y Malia no podían escuchar lo que pasaba con Ethan por el veneno del darach, Scott y Malia se querían morir pero ellos se tenían y ninguno le gustaba lo que el otro trataba de hacer con sus garras ambos se detuvieron sujetando al otro para evitar que usen sus garras contra ellos mismos y otras cosas las ordenes de deucalion les impedía salir para evitar mostrar que son alphas cuando dejaron de sentir el deseo de morir se asomaron por la ventana y vieron que Stiles entraban a el autobús con Lydia y Allison.

Ya de regreso en la escuela en un combate contra la manada de alphas Cora vs kali Cora dice te matare con mis garras en tu cuello luego de esto todo paso casi igual como en la historia original solo que con Ennis vivo kali le pide que sostenga a boyd, Cuando Deton estuvo en problemas Jackson trato de liberarlo fallando cuando Laura se entera se le ocurre que alguno lleve una pistola para hacer lo mismo que el sheriff.

Stiles. Allison podría conseguir una pequeña la llamare.

Unos minutos más tarde.

Stiles. Dijo que tratara y si la consigue me la dará.

 **Pasó el tiempo y era la noche del musical del colegio**

Scott quiere actuar con más intensidad cuando supo lo del darach Malia se lo llevo y trato de calmarlo y lo beso llegara el momento de que actuemos

Ellos escuchan un grito se dirigen dónde están escuchan a alguien y ven a Jackson entrar transformado él no se dio cuenta de Scott y Malia estaban ahí ellos no sintieron a ninguno de su manada.

Scott y Malia dicen Darach mientras se van transformando Malia y Scott patean la puerta el darach se detiene justo antes de mandar a volar a Jackson el aprovecha para atacarla ella lo esquiva y Malia se acerca a atacarla Jennifer se empieza desesperar el tener un beta y dos alphas en ese momento y trata desesperadamente de escapar pero detrás tenía a Scott Stiles aparece y ve todo a Scott y malia que son alphas se queda con la boca abierta Jennifer usa al sheriff para alejar a Jackson y se concentra en atacar a malia Scott lo siente y cuando ve que estaba a punto de atacar a malia con todo el poder que en ese momento a Scott se le activan el estado verdadero alpha con su actual estado alpha le brillan intensamente los ojos rojos el pierde por un momento el control al recuperarse vio que le había enterrado por la espalda las garras lo más profundo a Jennifer matándola sus garras se ponen negras permanentemente por la energía quitada de las personas que Jennifer sacrifico en el momento que ha Scott le brillaron los ojos por la conexión con su manada cada uno sintió el poder de Scott junto con lo último que vio Scott como mata a Jennifer todos sonríen Aiden y Ethan se dirigen dónde están Scott y Malia ven a Jennifer muerta y sintieron que era el darach como lo sintió toda la manada de alphas Jackson había liberado a Lydia Stiles estaba con su padre antes de que Aiden, Ethan llegaran y se pusieran al lado derecho de Scott y Malia al lado izquierdo Stiles le quito la cuchilla a su padre el, Stiles, Jackson y Lydia ven como los alphas se van el sheriff le dice que no se preocupe que se ira a que lo sanen que no es profundo Stiles le dice a todos que Scott y Malia eran de la manada de alphas todos quedan asombrados él se va corriendo al ver a Scott, Mali, Aiden, Ethan que miran cómo se llevan el cadáver de Jennifer como se la llevan sin que nadie se entere aprovechando que vinieron por el cadáver de quien murió en el auditorio mientras tocaba el piano por que Scott quería mirar y el resto de la manada que estaba presente lo acompaña luego de la llamada al resto de la manada comunicando todo Scott Deucalion, Malia a Kali y Aiden a Ennis cuando supieron que estaban juntos solo se comunicaron con el celular de Scott, Stiles se dirige donde Scott y Jackson, Allison, Isaac y Lydia lo siguen cuando se acercan como no están a la mira de nadie miran con sus ojos brillando Isaac de amarillo y Jackson de azul Lydia y Allison lo sienten mientras que todos excepto Scott le brillan los ojos de rojo a Scott le brillan después para decir que se detuvieran y se calmaran por sorpresa de la manada de Cora le obedecieron.

Stiles. Scott como terminaste siendo de la manada de alphas.

Scott. Luego del accidente deucalion me adopto cuando me llevo al apartamento me mordió luego apareció Kali con un alpha moribundo y me obliga a matarlo volviéndome un alpha.

Stiles. Todo a los 12 años.

Scott. Si adiós Stiles y a todos.

Scott y la parte de la manada de alphas que estaba con el se fueron dónde estaba el resto de la manada luego la manada de Cora se va donde Cora y les cuentan a todos, todos quedan sorprendidos Laura que escucho todo desde el teléfono de Derek.

Cora. Si ya murió.

En ese momento Cora con su habilidad con el nemeton siente algo en Derek y les cuenta a todos.

Cora. Esperemos a mañana.

En el apartamento donde está toda la manada de alphas.

Deucalion. Bien hecho Scott corregiste un error del pasado que bueno que te escogí junto a Malia como una sorpresa para la otra manada y en este caso el darach ahora puedes mudarte y que toda la manada viva en el mismo techo.

Scott. Si gracias deberíamos de terminar todo con la otra manada ya hubo bastante muerte.

Deucalion. Quiero a Cora en la manda.

Scott. No hay otra manera ya mato obligada a su beta no ha querido matar el resto y yo solo mate a un alpha para unirme no veo problema que se uno sin hacer el resto.

Deucalion. Sabía que dirías algo así con lo que lograste y lo que sentimos cuando mataste al Darach se un modo para acabar con esto y conseguir a Cora.

Cuando Scott mata al darach con la unión temporal de sus 2 estados alphas y la fuerza del darach una débil frecuencia se emitió por la energía telúrica (energía telúrica lo que descubrieron para encontrar a Deton) solo un alpha de cierto nivel podía saber lo que pasaba.

La manada de Cora ya tenía a Derek en la casa de Derek todos estaban reunidos cuando escucharon la alarma de aproximación se abre la puerta y toda la manada de Cora ve por primera vez a toda la manada de alphas en un solo punto deucalion en el frente al lado izquierdo estaban kali y Ennis y a la derecha esta Scott, malia, Aiden, y Ethan un Scott pálido todos lo notan incluso su manada que apenas lo dejo ir con ellos sintieron que estaba mal por alguna cosa de matar al darach y sabían que era pasajero la manada de Cora empieza a transformarse a cada alpha menos a deucalion y a Scott le brillan los ojos los gemelos empiezan a fusionarse.

Deucalion cálmense no vinimos a herirlos le traemos a Cora una oferta lograda también por Scott sabemos cómo salvar a tu hermano sin que tengas que matar al resto de tu manada si lo salvamos te unirás a nosotros y juraras lealtad o puedes ver morir a tu hermano y luego a tu manada.

A Scott no le gusto lo último que dijo deucalion pero no podía por lo mal que se sentía la manada de Cora se quedó callada a esperar que elige su alpha.

Cora. Si no tengo que matar a mi manada y lo salvas aceptare.

Toda la manada de Cora le dice que no puede aceptar Cora los mira con los ojos de alpha les dice lo decidí.

Deucalion. Primero la formalización de la unión.

Cora le da la mano y se hace parte de la manada luego cada miembro de la manda actúa según lo que dijo deucalion antes de llegar a casa de Derek y le dice a Cora lo que tiene que hacer y lo hace cada miembro se hace alrededor de Derek y absorbe el veneno con 7 alphas los gemelos fusionados cuentan como 1 todo pasa rápido, Derek despierta y Cora le cuenta todo Derek se niega y Cora hace lo mimos que a su manada.

Derek. Lo siento por mi culpa

Cora. No es tu culpa le pudo pasar a otro de la manada adiós a todos.

En ese momento Scott estaba a punto de caerse cuando Malia lo sujeta y Scott se desmalla con venas rojas en todo su cuerpo todos se sorprenden intentan atacar pero Cora los detiene debido a la influencia de la unión de ambos estados alpha de Scott lo hace transformándose junto a toda la manada de alphas los gemelos siguen fusionados todos se sorprenden más con la transformación de deucalion en demonio lobo la ex manada de Cora se detiene y la manada de alphas se va ya en su apartamento acuestan a Scott todos sentían desde la casa de Derek con la ex manada de Cora lo que pasaba sabían que iba a tardar un rato en la habitación solo se quedan Malia y Cora en la casa de Derek todos se culpan, se sienten tristes y sorprendidos por lo que sintieron lo que le pasaba a Scott alga que no ha pasado antes.

Derek. No se llevo sus cosas.

Laura. Puede que vuelvan por las cosas de Cora aunque no sola su manada no la dejaría creo.

 **CONTINUARA POR FAVOR DEJEN SU OPINION SOBRE MI PRIMER FANFICTION.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí Derek aunque no es un alpha remplaza a Cora como líder de la manada**_

En la habitación donde estaba Scott en un profundo sueño deucalion acababa de entrar y trato de absorber algo de lo que le pasaba a Scott logro absorber un poquito pero sintió un golpe en su cuerpo y decidió salirse lo que nadie se había dado cuenta era que eso y va a traer una gran ventaja a la manada Malia tocándole la mano a Scott diciéndole que despertara que lo amaba Cora se siente mal y toca a Scott diciendo el mejorara es fuerte es más que un verdadero alpha en el sueño de Scott escucho a malia decir que lo amaba en su sueño se levando viendo que estaba en un cosque de noche en una tormenta.

Scott. Por qué no puedo sentir mi poder me siento sin ningún tipo de fuerza de mí estado.

Scott escucha dos rugidos siente un peligro y emoción, empieza a correr sintiendo algo de fuerza siente como si hubiera corrido por horas se detiene cuando hay dos pequeña colina una cada lado de el en ambas hay una gran piedra que sobre sale frente a Scott se sorprende cuando en cada una se ve a el mismo transformado se siente confundido y algo dentro de él hace que sienta lo que paso el que está a su derecha es su estado alpha de cuando mato a el alpha moribundo y el de la izquierda es la del verdadero alpha recordó lo que deucalion le había dicho la segunda forma de volverse un alpha que sale por el nivel de voluntad de uno sobre su manada ve cuando las dos formas de el en cada colina rugen con fuerza y saltan quedando frente a él sin que los dos que parecen ser copias de él no lo dejan de mirar de frente las copias se empiezan acercar una copia a la otra empiezan a brillar de rojo intenso mientras se van fusionando (como lo hace los gemelos)cuando son uno solo rugen con una fuerza mientras se van transformando (en una versión más clara y en control de cuando Scott pierde el control en la cuarta temporada atacando al asesino en la bodega) sin tener todavía dominado todo el poder que surgió temporalmente será un poco más poderoso que Kali la copia se va volviendo un humo rojo intenso y se dirige hacia Scott fusionándose con él a Scott se le ponen las pupilas de un rojo intenso como los de deucalion terminando de fusionarse se empieza a fusionar en esa versión rugiendo en ese momento despierta rugiendo y poco a poco transformándose pasando unos segundos así sorprendiendo a Malia y Cora todos escuchan y entran lo más rápido posible a la habitación y ven a Scott des transformándose y todos saben lo que paso Malia corre hacia él lo abraza y lo besa muy fuerte con una gran alegría Scott le devuelve el abrazo y el beso y ve a Cora y va donde ella y le da la mano diciéndole bienvenida a la manada, Cora le responde gracias.

Scott. Ya trajiste tus cosas.

Cora. No

Scott. Vamos por tus cosas te acompañare.

Malia. Los acompañare.

Deucalion. Aiden y Ethan los acompañaran.

Aiden. Si

Ethan. Si

Cora. Gracias.

Ellos van con Cora por sus cosas ya en la casa de Derek hablen la puerta y entran siendo observados por toda la ex manada de Cora con sus ojos brillando los de Derek, Laura Jackson con ojos azules brillantes mientras los otros de marrillo intenso y la manada de alphas les brilla de rojo intenso mas los de Scott que los de los demás Cora les dice que se calmen dejando sus ojos de brillar y regresar a lo que eran antes de que llegaran luego la manada hacen lo mismo después de ellos Cora va y abraza a sus hermanos Derek y Laura y saludo al resto de su ex manada Malia está al lado derecho de Scott y Aiden detrás de él y Ethan detrás de Malia.

Derek. No podías venir sola.

Cora. Eso no importa.

Scott. Que tiene de malo que acompañe y ayude a alguien de mi manada.

Derek. Cállate a la vez que Laura dice lo mismo.

Cora. Vasta ahora ellos son mi manada y siento que Scott es un buen alpha y persona y los demás también.

La antigua manada de Cora no le gusto lo que les dijo.

Scott. No tienen de que preocuparse la cuidare como cuidare a toda mi manada los que les hagan daño tendrán que enfrentarme a mí y toda la manada.

Derek y Laura se quedan callados sintieron la fuerza y la voluntad de Scott cuando dijo eso no solo ellos sino todos los que estaban cerca luego Cora va con su manada que la ayudan a recoger todo y cuando ya se iban Cora se despide de su manada y todos le desean suerte y que si necesita ayuda no dude en comunicarse todos se lo dicen a su manera mientras miran a Scott luego cada miembro que estaba presente de la manada de alphas se va y se dirige con el resto de la manada de alphas.

Cuando regresan los miembros de la manada que se quedaron les dieron la bienvenida.

Deucalion. Cora no desempaques mucho pronto nos iremos por ahora en este pueblo no pasara algo interesante.

Cora. Si

Luego de organizar las cosas de Cora todos los de la manada está en la misma habitación.

Scott. Kali quiero entrenar mi nueva fuerza tengamos un combate en serio solo nos detendremos cuando veamos que el otro no pueda pelear.

Kali. Claro

Deucalion. Justo iba a decir que era hora de entrenar Malia explícale a Cora y entrena con ella, Aiden y Ethan con Ennis observare la pelea sin matar de Scott y Kali el ganador será el segundo al mando.

Kali y Scott en el centro de la habitación con los muebles corridos para tener el suficiente espacio Scott y Kali están frente a frente ambos transformándose empieza Kali con una patada giratoria Scott la esquiva y va con un puño que Kali bloquea Scott se aleja y va con una patada giratoria rosando el suelo para tumbarla Kali salta y Scott salta hacia ella para darle un fuerte golpe con la derecha mientras que con la izquierda bloquea un golpe de Kali, Scott golpea a Kali que cae al suelo arrodillada y se para y corre hacia Scott con patadas consecutivas que Scott bloque cada una y salta para darle una patada giratoria Kali la esquiva Scott con el otro pie le da una patada a un en el aire Kali la Esquiva Y justo cuando Scott aterriza Kali le da una patada que Scott no logra esquivar otra vez frente a frente Scott con sus garras empieza a atacar (como en el primer episodio de la tercera temporada cuando Scott le da cortes a la puerta para descubrir el símbolo de la manada de alphas) Kali empieza a esquivar y hace lo mismo que Scott se intercambian cortes que en un momento ya se curaban que Scott también esquivaba algunos cortes más que Kali mientras deucalion observaba con sus ojos de alpha como era la pelea mientas sonríe luego de un tiempo en la pelea Scott se acerca con un impulso y golpea a Kali con fuerza en el estómago trata de volverla a golpear pero Kali lo esquiva y le da una patada en las costillas Kali sigue con una serie de patadas que Scott vuelve a esquivar ya Scott menos cansado que Kali decide darle un golpe de señuelo Kali lo esquiva y Scott la golpea en el lado derecho del cuerpo el trata de darle un golpe arriba de la cintura ella lo bloquea pero Scott le hace un corte en la pierna y Kali le da un corte arriba de la cintura Scott leda una patada que Kali lo bloquea con las manos dañando la herida del corte de Scott que apoya sus manos en el suelo para darle una patada de señuelo y con el otro pie rosando el suelo le da en las piernas y se impulsa y antes de que Kali caiga Scott le da un puño en el estómago no muy fuerte Kali trata de atacar y esquivar pero ya estaba lenta y Scott remata con un golpe en la cara que la deja inconsciente Kali des transformándose con Scott como el ganador también se des transforma deucalion se levanta y dice Scott es el ganador el nuevo segundo al mando al decir esto todos ya cansados del entrenamiento miran a Kali desmallada y Scott de frente que se voltea hacia ellos Malia va donde Scott lo besa y lo abraza y le dice felicidades deucalion le dice a Ennis que lleve a Kali a su cuarto Ennis la lleva y deucalion les dice que el resto puede descansar.

Ha pasado un tiempo y Kali se levanta sale de su habitación y ve a todos viendo televisión disfrutando de una novela y ve a Malia recostada en el hombro de Scott que acaba de besar a Scott se acerca a él y leda la mano para decirle Felicidades nuevo segundo al mando Scott le agradece y Kali se une a todos viendo televisión.

Scott estaba entrando al apartamento de la manada con Malia que estaban en una cita en el cine luego de ellos llegan Ethan que estaba en una cita también en el cine y de despedirse de Danny por que la manada se iba del pueblo y de ultimo llega Aiden y Cora que también estaban en una cita en el cine y Cora se despidió de sus hermanos por mensaje se despide del resto de su antigua manada.

 _ **Aquí no hay ningún problema con el nogitsune porque nadie se sumergió en la tina completa de agua y hielo todo lo suficientemente frio para quedar medio muerto y encontrar el Nemeton y nadie libera el Nogitsune y el tío de Derek, Laura y Cora no era un alpha al matar a Kate ella no se vuelve un jaguar nagual entonces no hay problema con los calavera y Derek no se vuelve joven.**_

Todos ya tenían sus cosas listas para partir en un auto esta deucalion Kali y Ennis, Ennis como el conductor en el auto de Scott están Malia, Cora y las cosas de Aiden y Ethan y ellos estaban en sus motos justo antes de que Cora entrara al auto miro hacia atrás despidiéndose del pueblo luego de un tiempo toda la manada había partido del pueblo.

La manada de alphas estaban en una ciudad y en un departamento Cora recibe una llamada de Stiles solo a él se le ocurre pedirle ayuda a la manada de alphas por los asesinatos a criaturas sobre naturales.

Stiles. Cora estas ahí.

Cora. Que pasa para que me llegues a llamar.

Stiles. Puede ser una locura que te llame y pedir la ayuda de la manada de alphas pero ha habido una lista de criaturas sobre naturales para asesinar y que mejor para enfrentarlo que una manada de alphas y tu anterior manada intentara algo y puede que alguien muera.

Cora. Eso es raro porque alguien haría eso.

Stiles. Esa es una buena pregunta en esto la manada puede mostrar su superioridad.

Cora. Bueno eso es un buen punto veré lo que puedo hacer hablando con deucalion.

Stiles. Está bien.

Cora. Chao.

Luego de colgar Cora reúne a la manada y habla directamente con deucalion sobre lo que le conto Stiles de la lista de criaturas sobre naturales para asesinar y sobre ir y mostrar la superioridad de la manada de alphas y hacernos temer sería algo interesante ir deucalion sabe en parte solo buscan la manera de convencerlo pero a el le interesa eso de que su manada sea más de temer y acabar con esa lista de criaturas sobre naturales para asesinar y quiere saber quién inicio todo esto.

Deucalion. Muy bien suena interesante iremos pero no actuaremos así nada mas también nos mantendremos lo más camuflado posible y atacaremos en silencio y rápido y mataremos.

Scott no le gusto escuchar todo eso pero quería ir a ayudar así que se quedó callado luego todos se dirigieron al pueblo ya en pueblo y en otro apartamento Cora le pidió a deucalion si podía salir a visitar a sus hermanos sin sobre salir mucho el acepta y Scott la acompaña porque quiere escuchar todo lo que ha pasado Malia se queda para ver su novela favorita pero le dice que no se demore luego lo besa y lo abraza y Scott le devuelve el beso y el abrazo lo último que dice deucalion que no quiere peleas y que no pase algo peor de la última pelea y que Kali los va acompañar luego parten y van al anterior hogar de Cora en el que también esta Stiles que Cora le aviso de todo cuando deucalion acepto ya en el lugar Derek y Laura se sorprenden al verla pero sus ojos brillan de azul por instinto los de Scott y con ganas de pelea los de Kali brillan de rojo intenso Cora se pone enfrente de todos y les pide que se tranquilicen y por ahora le hacen caso.

Derek. Stiles nos acaba de contar que te dijo sobre todo lo que ha pasado con la lista de criaturas sobre naturales para asesinar.

Cora. Si vinimos a ayudar.

Derek. Además de ti que el reto de tu manada quiera ayudar es muy raro que ganaran con esto.

Mientras Derek decía todo esto miro con rabia a los 2 alphas que estaban cerca de su hermana y luego a Stiles que estaba con Kira que terminaban de hacer un trabajo y Kira decidió acompañar a Stiles por curiosidad de ver a algún miembro de la manada de alphas luego Derek cuenta lo que saben por ahora y de lo que es Lydia que debería comunicarse con ella.

Cora. En eso tienes razón hermano la llamare y le diré cuando encontrarnos sin sobre salir fue bueno verlos adiós a todos.

Derek, Laura, Stiles y hasta Kira le dicen chao, los miembros presentes de la manada de alphas.

Ya cuando se van Kira habla con Stiles.

Kira. Como se llama el que estaba al lado de Cora.

Stiles. Scott por qué.

Kira. Es muy lindo me interesa.

Aquí Stiles se ríe, Derek y Laura escuchan.

Stiles. Olvídate de él tiene novia es una alpha coyote no la querrás hacerla enojar es muy fuerte.

Kira. Bueno, lo dice un poco triste.

Ya casi saliendo de la casa mientras se suben al carro de Scott.

Kali. Cora deberías dejar lo de hablar con esa muchacha recuerda lo que dijo deucalion.

Cora. Si es verdad.

Scott. No creo que te haga daño hablar con ella puedes encontrarte con ella en algún lugar y estaría serpa por si me necesitas.

Cora. Gracias luego arreglare todo con ella.

Se suben al carro y regresan con el resto de la manada.

Deucalion. Cora que no podrá salir en 2 días para que no la vean muy cerca de ella y termine en arruinar la sorpresa de que entramos al juego si algo que te avisen de todo por teléfono y me lo tienes que avisar para decidir el siguiente movimiento y mostrar nuestra superioridad como la manada de alphas Cora acepta aunque no le gusta tener que hacer eso si algo pasa Malia y Scott encárguense pero serios no quiero que los tomen por sorpresa o muestren debilidad Scott como segundo al mando con más razón debes ir serio sin debilidad alguna.

Scott. Si

Después de todo esto por la manada de alphas hubo menos asesinatos Ennis en un momento mata al sin boca que mato al wendigo pero antes Ennis entierra sus garra en la parte trasera del cuello y mira sus recuerdo y ve cómo consigue la lista la clave para mirar la lista le cuenta Kali y deucalion luego de matarlo y deucalion le cuanta al resto de la manada y Cora le dice por teléfono a su anterior manada mientras investigaba con Kali y deucalion todo lo de la lista en la noche tormentosa (Aquí es en esa no che donde esa pareja de jóvenes asesino la mujer de la pareja es la que trato de matar a Scott que la deja inconsciente de un golpe contra la pared) en esto la chica lobo se dirige al autobús pero logra escuchar una voz y sabe que es un alpha y se dirige donde esa voz y es Scott él le dice que se acercara lo que no sabían sus perseguidores es que había un alpha para cada uno estaba cerca de ellos y que escucharon sus planes de matarla lograron escuchar gracias a que Cora con su habilidad de tener una conexión con el Nemeton y en una de la energías telúricas del pueblo(energía telúrica tercera temporada utilizadas por el Darach con sus sacrificios) Cora pone sus garras en una de esas energía y detecta a la loba y se dirigen por diferentes lados y escuchan a los asesinos habla Kali detrás de la chica y los gemelos fusionados por el chico los alphas los matan con los alphas reunidos los gemelos se separan y la chica les agrade Scott la lleva con Derek para decidir qué hacer con ella y le ordena a los miembros de su manada presentes que se vayan al apartamento ellos obedecen a Scott no le gusta que los de su manada mataran pero el se lo guarda y hará lo posible para que no maten incluso si es él el que se tiene que ensuciar las manos (Desde que Scott se le fusionan ambos estados de alpha es como dicen que será en la 6 temporada más oscuro y dispuesto a que la última alternativa se matar para que su manada sobreviva) y en el momento Mali se acerca a Scott y lo besa y lo acompaña donde Derek para resolver lo de la muchacha la chica le habla sobre satomi.

Derek. Déjala conmigo yo me encargare y aun que me disguste decirlo gracias.

Scott. Está bien.

Derek. Que paso con quien o quienes la intentaron matar (aunque ya sabía la respuesta lo quería escuchar de él).

Scott. Kali y Los gemelos mataron a cada uno de los 2 que la querían matar.

Scott y Mali se van donde el resto de la manada.

 _ **Aquí Liam es parte de la manada de Satomi**_

Ya ha pasado un tiempo y se han ido acabando con más asesinos que van por las criaturas de la lista ya la manada de alphas aprecia en lista con algunos más de 40 millones pero nadie se atrevía a ir por ellos por cuenta propia esperaban que estuvieran separados pero cuando lo hacían se dividían por la mitad Deucalion, Ennis y Kali en el otro grupo Scott, Malia, Cora, Aiden y Ethan pero fallaban.

Cuando paso todo el problemas con la escuela que tenía el paracito que afectaba a las criaturas sobrenaturales con la manada de satomi y la de Derek afectada toda la manada de alphas y las otras se habían reunido gracias a la unión de la inteligencian y análisis de Deaton, satomi y Deucalion se dieron cuenta de ante mano de la vacuna de los paracitos y deucalion les ordena a Scott, Malia y Kali que acompañen a Derek y a Brett y a su hermana las consiguen y cada uno es vacunado más miembros de la manada de satomi se salvan(en la escuela paso algo similar que en la historia original si no que en vez de Stiles es Allison que busca a Isaac apuntado con una pistola por el químico y un agente la salva matando al químico) Deucalion había antes de esto había ido a la comisaria con Cora que lo llamo y le conto lo de meredith lo acompaña Aiden , Ethan y Ennis deucalion le en tierra las garras a ver a meredith y ve como comenzó todo esto de la lista luego le cuenta a todos los demás y por teléfono les avisan a todos Cora a Derek y Lura deucalion a Scott que lo acompañaba Malia y Kali Luego deucalion habla con satomi en persona.

Deucalion. Mi manada le va a tender una trampa a los que van por la lista mientras esparciendo el rumor de que varías criaturas menos la manada de alphas que siguen otra pista está en un lugar en la pelea mientras su manada ayudaba a la banshee a detener la lista nos reuniremos en algún lugar que este a las afueras parte de tu manada se reunirá con nosotros y les dejaran la matanza a su manada luego tu manada se encargara de parte de los cuerpos Cora le dice con su conexión al Nemeton y que si él y Scott entierran sus garras en la parte trasera de su cuello y potencian su habilidad el Nemeton ocultaría los cuerpos y luego desaparecerían quemados por la llama del infierno deucalion y satomi se sorprende les dicen a todos que también se sorprenden.

Cuando parte de la manada de satomi se reúne y la de Derek en esto esta Allison y Lydia que terminaron de hablar con meredith se discutían deucalion habla de alguna parte del bosque, satomi de algún tipo de bodega o similar para dificultarles la zona de tiro de escuchan todo sobre donde reunirse y recuerda un lugar que su padre le mostro y le dice a todos y le pide permiso a su padre en alta voz que acepta pero estará con ellos todos al principio están pensativos Derek dice que es de confiar en otra solución pero deucalion dice que mirar en sus recuerdos cuando llegue y si es parte de una trampa matara a su hija a Scott y a Derek y a su manada no les gusto, chris le dice que acepta que no es ningún cobarde todos se reúnen excepto Lydia que estaba con Liam, Brett y su hermano más otros averiguando como detener la lista deucalion mira en la memoria de chris y deucalion les dice de lo que hablo con satomi de que se queden en algún rincón y no estorben todos aceptan de mala gana.

En el frente de la puerta de la bodega están de frente toda la manada de alphas todos transformados y los gemelos fusionados Deucalion en el centro de frente a los que entraran a pelear a su lado derecho están Scott y a la derecha de Scott esta malia y luego Cora y en el lado izquierdo están Kali a su izquierda Ennis y luego la fusión de los gemelos Aiden y Ethan todos rugen con sus ojos brillando de rojo intenso intimidando a todos los que no eran parte de la manada de alphas empieza la pelea las garras de Scott que se volvieron negras por haber matado al Darach lo afectan y mentalidad de que no le gusta que su manada mate si alguien tiene que ensuciarse sus manos será el aun estando en control lo aceleran a matar y rápidamente toda la manada habían matado a cada uno que vino a hacerles daño luego empiezan con el plan de Cora con los cuerpos con el proceso empezado Lydia y quienes la acompañaban les dan la información que la lista fue detenida, se recuperó todo el dinero del difunto tío de Derek, Laura y Cora que se lo dividen el dinero, se terminan de reunir los cuerpos cerca del Nemeton Deucalion y Scott potencian el poder de Cora enterrándole las garras de una mano de ambos y se inicia el proceso al terminar esto la manada de satomi presente se despiden y se van.

 _ **Puede que cuando dije la habilidad de Cora al inicio no copie que era con cualquier Nemeton y energía telúrica perdón si no lo hice.**_

Luego de todo el alboroto deucalion decide que se quedaran unos días en el pueblo Cora se despide de su anterior manada para descansar en el apartamento de su manada al día siguiente al empezar la noche Scott y Malia estaban en su habitación teniendo sexo mientras que Kali y Ennis hacen lo mismo en su habitación, Cora y Aiden en lo mismo en la habitación de Cora, Deucalion que había empezado a salir con Marín Morrell (Consejera de la manada de alphas) estaban e las mismas en la habitación de deucalion y Ethan se habia encontrado con Danny sentían una atracción y antes de que Ethan se fuera de nuevo decidieron volver a tener sexo ya a pasado un tiempo y la manada sigue con la planeado antes de que volvieran al pueblo y salen hacia otro lugar antes de que los dread doctors iniciaran con las suyas y supieran que estaban en beacon hills Cora se vuelve a despedir de sus hermanos y toda la manada vuelve a salir del pueblo

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Como les parecio**_


	4. Chapter 4

Scott ha estado pasando por algunos cambios todavía no controla una nueva transformación por ahora solo es un poco más fuerte (es como la de van helsing solo lo que lleve en sima se vuelve humo como el de La Bête du Gévaudan de resto es como se transforma van helsing si no saben cómo es imagínense que es como La Bête du Gévaudan pero con una cabeza por completo como la de un lobo negro e igual de peludo que uno, esto es incluso antes de irse de beacon hills no pero no la uso por que no tenía ningún tipo de control al regresar tiene un 15% de control) solo es un poco más fuerte cuando esta transformado. Los dread doctors empezaron con sus planes para La Bête du Gévaudan todo sigue como en la temporada normal solo que con Derek, Laura, Stiles, Jackson, Érica, boyd, Lydia y Isaac investigando sobre Tracy.  
 _Se me olvidaba aquí morirá el sellado nogitsune no se podría repetir esto con cualquier nemeton en la historia del planeta con Cora y su habilidad de conexión con el nemeton Cora aprovecha la luna afecta el nemeton y con esto lo mata._  
 _Pensé en poner a Hayden como desde que nació siendo una mujer lobo pero pensé que sería más similar e interesante ponerlo así aquí los dread doctors saben que puede aparecer la manada de alphas y para estar preparados a un que igualmente los fallos van a morir después de unas pocas transformaciones y serán más animales sin ningún control, el líquido que Theo les pone a algunas quimeras para revivirlas la modifican y les ponen lo de la resonancia para controlar las transformaciones con esto logran el aumento aquí Hayden siempre fue una verdadera mujer loba luego de un accidente en una salida de amigos uno era un hombre lobo Liam el iba de primera y de ultimo Hayden para salvar el del medio Hayden lo empuja y Liam al intentar salvarla no pudo por el empujón que le hicieron al del medio y Hayden queda al borde de la muerte por el choque del carro Liam le dice al alpha (satomi) todo lo que paso para que la muerda y tenga la posibilidad de salvarla y lo hace convirtiéndola, sobrevive a la mordida._  
Deucalion. (Dice con los ojos en rojo y voz de alpha) Reunión de manada (Scott y malia salen de la habitación de Scott, Aiden y Cora de la habitación de Cora, Ethan, Ennis y Kali ya estaban en la sala viendo televisión) escuchen escuche de los dread doctor están en beacon hills iremos a beacon hills y dañaremos poco a poco sus planes puedo encontrar algo interesante.  
Stiles decide llamar a Cora para ver si la manada de alphas les interesaría combatir con lo que viene cuando se enteran de los dread doctors Cora. Deucalion ya dio la orden de ir a beacon hills ya sabe lo de los dread doctor y le parece interesante poco a poco arruinar sus planes.  
Stiles. Genial ya te veré adiós. Cora. Adiós. La manada ya entro al pueblo y se instalaron en este. Deucalion. Scott, Malia y Cora vallan a ver que les pueden decir los hermanos de la manada de los hermanos de Cora.

Scott, Malia y Cora. Si

Lugo de que les dieran toda la información que ellos tenían y un libro de los dread doctors deucalion les avisa que el dread doctor más poderoso se comunicó con él y le dijo que sin que muera le puede tomar parte de la energía y poquito del poder de cancerberos y solo lo dejara incapacitado por un tiempo si deja a La Bête du Gévaudan hasta que esté más completo que le será interesante pelear con él por completo Scott le dice y que pasa con todas las muertes, deucalion le dice le dije que tu tratarías de salvarlos así se reducirán las muertes y tu pelearas con las quimeras pero ten en cuenta que lo que les hicieron no podrán evitar morir por lo que sea que le inyectaron cuando estés cerca de La Bête du Gévaudan yo lo ahuyentare y cuando este completo yo lo matare en momentos trataría de controlarte.

Scott. Quiero salvar al que están utilizando para revivir a La Bête du Gévaudan.

Deucalion. Si encuentras la manera te ayudare por ser de mi manada y el segundo al mando.

Scott. Bueno y como se supone que lograras de obtener ese poder.

Deucalion. Soltaran a una de las quimeras que tiene unas garras que pueden absorber el poder y conmigo solo podre usarlas una vez antes de que se auto destruyan por la noche iremos por esa quimera y el sabueso del infierno.

En la noche deucalion con toda la manada fueron por las garras y el sabueso del infierno, deucalion en su transformación de demonio lobo esta frente a Belasko, Belasko lo ataca pero deucalion lo esquiva y le da un golpe que lo deja sin aire y otro en la cara y termina con un corte en el cuello lo mata y toma sus garras en la misma noche va por el sabueso del infierno, en su transformación se pone las garras de Belasko y va por el sabueso del infierno por una pelea usando de carnada el cadáver de Belasko para atraerlo y ahora está frente al sabueso del infierno el sabueso en llamas va de frente pero deucalion lo esquiva y le da un golpe en la cara y sigue con una patada que el sabueso con ambas manos apenas para y deucalion le pone más fuerza y le da la patada y le da una serie de golpes con el ultimo lo debilita lo suficiente y le entierra las garras y absorbe su poder los ojos de deucalion brilla con intensidad recuperando la vista, su rabia arde como las llamas del infierno y teniendo una débil flama que solo puede activar para pasar cualquier ceniza de serval un demonio lobo de semifuego las garras se rompen y causa una onda que todos lo que tenían una conexión con lo sobre natural sintieron lo que paso con el sabueso en el suelo pero vivo pero no podrá combatir en 2 semanas deucalion dice que lo llevaremos a su casa y deucalion le entierra las garras en el cuello y ve donde vive.

Cora. Deucalion con mi habilidad y con el sabueso del infierno fuera de combate el nemeton me da el pensamiento de llevarle el cadáver.

Deucalion. Puedes llevarlo con Aiden, Ethan, Kali y Ennis el resto me acompañara a llevarlo a su casa.

Scott que estaba más cerca levanta el cadáver cuando toca la sangre sus ojos se ponen rojo intenso y con la conexión que toda la manada tiene sintieron lo que Scott sintió lo que le pasa a las quimeras y si siguen así morirán con mucho sufrimiento y lo más piadoso que se puede tener es matarlos rápido e indoloro también sienten la tristeza de Scott por esto.

Scott. Los matare no quiero que ustedes maten déjenlos en un estado en que les de el golpe final.

Deucalion. Scott ellos sintieron eso también y tu tristeza y no les importa matar y te ayudaran.

Todos dicen sí.

Scott dice algo enojado bueno.

Scott le da el cadáver a Aiden y cada uno parte a terminar la tarea para reencontrarse en el apartamento.

 _ **Aquí ya ha pasado un tiempo y lo que en la serie espera el momento de la primera pelea que tuvo Scott contra La Bête du Gévaudan no pasa La Bête du Gévaudan se va y los dread doctor se les ocurre distribuir las quimeras en diversas y alejados lugares para dividir a la manada de Derek y no interfieran con toda la emoción y amenaza de la manada de alphas, La Bête du Gévaudan temporalmente despierta y el líder de los dread doctors se quita el casco frente a Mason que le brillan los ojos de azul**_

La Bête du Gévaudan. Marcel si esa es la apariencia de la inmortalidad te han engañado.

Marcel. Todo es por ti.

 _ **En este momento desaparece la conciencia de**_ _ **La Bête du Gévaudan ya ha pasado un tiempo y llego la hora de salvar a Lydia Derek le pide ayuda a la manada de alphas y les dice su plan con la imperfección deucalion sabia la respuesta pero antes de decirla Scott dice que el se encargara de eso por su estado alpha puede sobrevivir y curarse quedando débil temporalmente con la fuerza que tenia antes de la unión de sus estados alphas con la habilidad de deucalion un humano no era necesario deucalion acepta pero si ellos se quedan fuera del hospital sabiendo que no quieren estar muy lejos y para que al final se lleven a Lydia.**_

Ya en el hospital van a salvar a Lydia deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Aiden y Ethan fusionados van por Lydia y Scott, Malia y Cora se encargan de bajar la luz Malia lleva una batería para subir un poco la energía del hospital Scott entierra sus garras y se electrocuta malia y Cora se ponen preocupadas por Scott que se transforma y lo que lleva encima se vuelve un humo mientras avanza a la otra transformación (como la de van helsing con los ojos rojos) ellas se sorprenden Scott ruge y toda su manada y la de Derek lo escuchan.

Scott. Ahora.

Malia y Cora conectan la batería y la energía sube un poco Scott sale disparado la energía se acaba Scott se cura y cuando entran a ver lo que pasa Malia y Cora los sorprenden por atrás y les dan un golpe y los noquea a los 2 guardias deucalion y el resto entran todos transformados y los gemelos fusionados, ( _ **los guardias que en la serie normal ataca a Scott y Liam tratan de escapar a ver una parte de la manda de alphas son vencidos fácilmente por deucalion y los que lo acompañaban)**_ deucalion en el frente destruyendo la ceniza de cerval lo que no contaba deucalion era que con lo que absorbió del sabueso del infierno sintió la tristeza de Lydia su estrés todo lo que sintió pero concentrado y mata a quien la tenía atada y salen con Lydia toda la manada de alphas están presentes los gemelos ya están separados la manada de Derek se la llevan donde Deaton.

Cora. Puedo acompañarlos.

Deucalion. Sí.

Aiden. Te acompaño.

Cora. Si

Cora acompaña a la manada de Derek todo pasa igual que en la serie solo que con Laura y en vez de Scott esta Cora al final de esto Cora y Aiden se despiden de Deaton y de la manada de Derek y van al apartamento.

 _ **El momento ha llegado las quimeras fueron divididas por el pueblo para dividir a la manada de Derek para dejar solo a la manada de alphas como era plan de deucalion enfrentar a**_ _ **La Bête du Gévaudan la noche en la que descubren quien es La Bête du Gévaudan todo termina igual a que la serie porque solo Scott y malia se encargaron de todo y Scott justo antes de la pelea es detenido por el rugido de deucalion que le dijo que no dejara morir a nadie con Ennis, Kali y los gemelos fusionadas los mismos que en la serie vieron a Scott pelear con La Bête du Gévaudan vieron a casi toda la manada de alphas y sintieron un viento de poder por tantos sobre naturales alphas y La Bête du Gévaudan llego el momento de la pelea alpha demonio deucalion VS La Bête du Gévaudan los dread doctors pelearían contra Ennis, Kali y Scott los dread doctors murieron pero no antes de que Scott venciera al dread doctor líder su estado hizo que sintiera el poder de la máscara del dread doctor y antes del golpe final le entierra las garras detrás del cuello y ve sus recuerdos cuando utilizan al alpha nazi siente la oscuridad de ese alpha no solo el sino que por Scott toda su manada lo sintió incluso deucalion que peleaba con La Bête du Gévaudan**_ _ **Scott sabía que tenía que matarlo y lo que traería absorber el líquido del contenedor y tomar la vida de quien estaba sumergido en el contenedor igual que toda la manada lo que viene solo las criaturas sobrenaturales relacionadas con algún animal (excepto los caballos de los jinetes fantasma) y las y los banshee.**_

 _ **Alpha demonio deucalion VS La Bête du Gévaudan**_

Deucalion está en frente de Sebastián ambos se transforman a la vez deucalion con la derecha trata de darle un golpe a Sebastián pero es bloqueado con izquierda Sebastián le da un golpe deucalion a la vez le da una patada y un golpe en el estómago Sebastián responde con ambos brazos le da un golpe en la espalda los ojos de deucalion brillan intensamente y aparece una flama en sus ojos, le da una serie de golpes a Sebastián que el bloquea la mitad y le da un golpe en la cara y otro en la costilla ambos con las garras se dan un corte en el estómago las heridas de Sebastián arden porque en un momento las garras de deucalion ardieron deucalion da una patada en las costillas, Sebastián bloque un pucho en la cara que deucalion trato de golpearlo esto continuaba ambos ganando deucalion se daban series de golpes que unos eran bloqueados las heridas con cortes se curaban.

Toda la manada de alphas observaban hasta que Scott escucha que alguien se acerca se voltea y ve Lydia y sonríe y Lydia se acerca y grita con toda su fuerza _**MASON.**_

 _ **Pasa lo mismo que en la serie**_ _ **La Bête du Gévaudan se vuelve humo sale Mason.**_

En esta historia Scott lo sujeta el humo en la forma de La Bête du Gévaudan trata de escapar y deucalion lo sujeta en sus palmas aparece un pequeño fuego Scott desenvaina la espada y se la tira al humo y La Bête du Gévaudan muere.

Cora, Aiden, Ethan, Scott y Malia se acercan a Lydia y Cora y Scott le agradecen deucalion y el resto de la manada se acerca.

Deucalion. Es hora de hacernos con la habilidad de manejar la vejes y juventud y solo morir en combate más el aumento de poder.

Lydia. Como es que podrán hacerlo.

Deucalion. Gracias a 3 cosas el nuevo tipo de alpha (señalando a Scott), que mato a un Darach y un regalo de los dread doctors dile todo a tu manada.

Lydia. Bueno.

Lydia se va y habla con su manada con Mason el resto de la manada se fue donde estaba el laboratorio donde estaba el contenedor con el alpha nazi esta frente a ellos justo antes de que el nazi despierte Scott levanta el brazo todos notan que el brazo de Scott crece se vuelve peludo (como la transformación en hombre lobo de van helsing) y mata al alpha nazi por que decide acabar con esto rápido y absorbe todo el líquido sin dejar una gota los ojos de Scott brillan más intenso que las veces anteriores y manda una señal a su manada y con la habilidad de Cora que también brillaban igual de intenso que los de Scott y la señal se amplifica y toda la manada le brillan igual de intenso que los de Scott con esto excepto la habilidad de fusión de los gemelos cada habilidad especial de cada miembro se intensifica cada uno toma sangre de otro miembro y es absorbido y cada célula de los miembros se intensifica obteniendo la habilidad de la sangre que absorbían con la forma de demonio lobo a excepción de Scott aun habían las mismas diferencias de poder todos tenían la forma demonio lobo la diferencia entre Scott y deucalion ganando Scott era pero solo contado media parte de la que había entre Kali y deucalion además de un momento cada uno tenía la habilidad de Cora, malia y ganando una nueva cada proyectil de lo que fuera que estuviera hasta cierta distancia de ellos se volvería humo con el de la Bête du Gévaudan al transformarse.

Scott consigue control sobre la nueva transformación (como la de van helsing) y frente a todos se transforma y sorprende a todos y todos se quedan pensativos de quien es más fuerte si Scott o deucalion y Scott no quiere causar ningún tipo de problema, mira a deucalion.

Scott. Líder nos vamos.

Deucalion. Si

Toda la manada de alphas regresa al apartamento.

 _ **Con todas las habilidades y poderes de la manada de alphas y manteniendo las muertes que puede que hayan en la 6 temporada mostrare solo con mi imaginación como acabara.**_

 **El tiempo pasó y llego el momento**

Con las desapariciones que se han sentido por la manada de alphas por la conexión con el nemeton Cora siente la desaparición de Stiles y por la conexión que la une a la manada de alphas todos lo sienten y por teléfono le explica a Derek y Laura que luego ellos le explican al resto de la manada.

Deucalion decide que es hora de hacer su movimiento se dirigen al nemeton y entierran sus garras en el se concentra con la conexión que los unen se concentran en el nemeton en su conexión con lo sobre natural se transportan donde los jinetes fantasma llevan a sus víctimas y los van sacando ( _ **Aquí con lo que los que lleguen a morir en la 6 temporada lo harán, aquí hay una lista con los nombres de las víctimas de los jinetes fantasma).**_

Los jinetes fantasma se enteran y van por ellos pero no resultan rivales para la manada de alphas que si algún miembro tiene problemas los que acaban más rápido con su rival ayuda a otro miembro de la manada los jinetes al saber que perderán auto destruyen el lugar ( _ **Con esto si alguien muere en la 6 temporada lo hará aquí**_ ).

La manada de alphas salen y los que estén a salvo de regreso a la vida que tenían antes Stiles le agradece a toda la manada de alphas y dodo acaba casi tan rápido de como acabo, Stiles se va con su manada y la manada de alphas regresa al apartamento para seguir con sus vidas y el poder de la manada junta crearon algo sorprendente con la unión de una pareja y con la pareja de deucalion y Ethan y si se mantiene el amor la unión de los poderes de la manada solo al menos que se acabe el amor no se podrá hacer de nuevo esto los primeros alphas hombres lobo convertidos por todo lo que volvía especial a la manada cada criatura sobre natural sintió lo que paso.

 _ **Nace una nueva leyenda una manada de alphas se dice que solo un dios puede acabar con esta manada.**_


End file.
